


Winners and Losers

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Light D/s, Smut, Talking During Sex, hi I was extremely caffeinated when I came up with this, somewhat of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Sometimes, they ended up talking about work during sex.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so basically, I was VERY caffeinated yesterday. And thus, this was born. Shoutout to my enablers for encouraging me to make this into an actual thing!!!

Sometimes, they ended up talking about work during sex. Neither of them minded; rather than seeing it as a distraction, it generally served to turn them both on further. Especially Bennett— seeing Melanie’s mind at work was always almost enough to get him there, even the times when she insisted they stop long enough for her to write something down. Those times, however, usually ended up in them masturbating together, because he tended to start while she was busy, and she liked watching him too much to ask him to stop and let her fuck him instead.

Tonight, they were in his bed. It’d started when he was going down on her; she’d started rambling a little about how to gain extra power in their battery banks, only cutting off when she finally came. She started up again as soon as she caught her breath, murmuring suggestions against his mouth between kisses as he took himself in hand and finally entered her. Once again, she cut off with a shaky gasp. 

“I think,” he finally replied when he was sure that she was finished talking for the time being, “That maybe there’s a better way than that.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Seriously? Laying off on the brakes when we descend is _easily_ the best way.”

“Unless we pick up too much speed,” he pointed out, “In which case, an avalanche is possible.”

“I’m aware, Ben,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. 

He leaned down to kiss her, moving his hips faster and more deliberately than he had before in an attempt to distract her. It worked; she whimpered, and he became momentarily distracted himself by kissing down her jaw and neck, mouth open, playfully nipping at her skin or flicking his tongue against her until she was squirming desperately underneath him in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure slowly building inside of her once more. 

“I just think,” he whispered as he moved to face her again, “That we should proceed with caution after the last time, given the damage to the subtrain.”

“And _I_ just think,” her voice took on a slightly dangerous tone as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him to roll so that he was under her, “That we can’t afford to risk losing any more power in the banks.”

“We could ease off on the brakes on the gentler inclines,” Bennett suggested. 

“No,” Melanie shook her head, insistent as she belatedly remembered that they were still having sex and began to move, “Wouldn’t be enough. We’d burn up whatever we’d just gained.”

“There are other ways, Mel,” he argued, groaning softly as she ground her hips down hard against his, his eyes fluttering shut. He couldn’t even care that it was a blatantly passive aggressive attempt at winning the argument; he was so far gone already that thinking about anything else beyond the wet heat of her cunt around his cock and the weight of her body straddling his was becoming more and more impossible. 

His eyes flew open again when she took one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He then watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before a look of mild shock and annoyance found its way onto her face. 

“You’re getting off on arguing with me,” she accused, incredulous. 

“Mel,” he breathed. He realized then how he must’ve looked at her; half exasperated and half in love with her, and completely aroused by all of it. 

She frowned and lightly punched his shoulder, “Asshole.”

“Sorry,” he winced a little, not at her weak move (the intent of which was never to hurt, but rather to make a point)— but at the fact that she seemed genuinely upset, choosing to admit, “I can’t help that you’re adorable when you’re this worked up about something. Or that you’re hot as hell when you’re talking about engineering work— or doing it. I like you that passionate. And for what it’s worth I didn’t start it with that intention.”

“Ben,” her voice was exasperated now, “You are _literally_ inside of me right now. If you wanted me to be more aggressive or babble on about random science shit, you could’ve just asked instead of continuing an argument that could’ve been put off until later.”

“I know,” Bennett admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“I have half a mind to just ride you until I come again and then leave you to your own devices, you know,” she informed him menacingly. 

“That’s fair,” he winced again, “Though I really hope that you _don’t_ do that, and I’ll do whatever you want right now.”

Melanie considered him for a long moment and concluded, “If you make me come hard enough, I might be swayed. _Might_. Because I really did want you to come inside of me tonight.”

He groaned, and nodded eagerly, “Whatever you want. You’re the boss. I’ll also eat you out again after if you’d like.”

“Maybe,” she had to bite her lip to hide a smile at him; she appreciated that he had no qualms when it came to fucking her with his mouth even after he’d already come inside of her. 

The terms laid out, Melanie began to move again. Her pace was torturously slow at first— though it rapidly became more frantic when his fingers found her clit, tracing deliberate, teasing circles around it. As her pace became more agonizingly brutal, he switched to gently rubbing it. She leaned back a little, bracing a hand on his leg behind her to change the angle so that it worked better for her. Her eyes closed, and she basked in the feeling of her orgasm building hot in her belly and between her legs. Everything inside of her felt hot and liquid in fact, until the desperation inside of her concentrated, condensing rapidly until finally, it burst. She keened, body shuddering as every nerve seemed to pulse with the force of her orgasm, waves of it rolling outwards from her cunt. 

She was beautiful, and the intensity of her pleasure written across her face and the way she clamped down on him was _almost_ enough for Bennett too— thankfully, he had just enough self preservation left not to let go. 

“Mel,” he practically whimpered when she focused on him again.

“Yes?” she raised her eyebrows, pretending not to understand what he was pleading for— she didn’t just want him to _beg_ , she wanted him to grovel before letting him come. 

“Can I please come?” what was left of Bennett’s dignity had apparently long flown out of the window, and she wanted to mock him for it— except that she was fully aware that if she hadn’t just come, it would’ve made her weak at the knees to have him so at her mercy. 

“Yes,” she acquiesced after a deliberately suspenseful pause. 

Melanie took his hands and placed them on her hips, urging him to set the pace he needed from her. The pace he chose was rapid and somewhat sloppy; he was careful, though, to make sure not to hurt her. It took him maybe two more minutes before he groaned her name and came, hands gripping her hips so hard she was sure she’d have bruises before dropping limply as he fell onto the bed, gasping and spent. After a moment she climbed off of him, settling her head on his chest. 

“I’m an idiot, and I’m sorry,” he told her when he’d caught her breath. 

She snorted, “Lucky for you, you’re kind of _my_ idiot.”

“Kind of?” he teased, shifting to look at her. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, taking a shaky breath, unable to meet his eyes as she felt suddenly self conscious, “Kind of.”

“Hmm,” he considered for a little bit, collecting his thoughts, “It’s just… you’re so busy with hospitality that you barely have time to do what you love. You should be an engineer, Mel. It’s not fair.”

“I know,” she sighed into his chest, “It’s really not.”

“And I’m never trying to undermine your authority,” he assured her quickly, “I’m sorry if it _ever_ comes off that way. But… aside from the fact that it really does it for me to hear you talk about engineering, I just like how happy you sound when you do.”

“God,” she groaned into his bare skin, “You’re so fucking sappy sometimes.”

“Sorry,” Bennett whispered sheepishly, a hand coming to absently play with her hair. 

They were silent for a while after that, and then she spoke, “Would it do it for you if I wore the engineering suit and let you fuck me while I talk incoherently about whatever shit comes to mind?”

“Yes, god, yes. Please,” he begged. 

“Noted,” Melanie murmured into his skin. 

He continued playing with her hair; she sighed again, burrowing further into him. Their argument hadn’t officially been resolved yet— but they both knew who had won it. 

As if there were losers; no matter how they challenged each other, at the end of it all, they _always_ stood behind each other— one hundred percent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked whatever this was lol


End file.
